


Между пеплом и пламенем тонкая нить

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Poetry, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Слева ярость дотла, справа отблеск костра,Выбор только один: принцип меньшего зла.Две концовки Honest Hearts для Джошуа — ожесточение и смирение.Translation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379229
Kudos: 1





	Между пеплом и пламенем тонкая нить

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Between ashes and flames is the finest of lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379229) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat)



Между пеплом и пламенем тонкая нить:  
Не дойти до конца, не сбежать, не дожить,  
Слева ярость дотла, справа отблеск костра,  
Выбор только один: принцип меньшего зла.

Первый выбор простой — не утихнет пожар.  
Эта злоба его — Бога (Дьявола?) дар.  
На краю не впервой — как крещенье огнем.  
Он направится в Ад — с сыном Марса вдвоем.

Сложен выбор второй — не сгорай, но свети,  
Если вера своя, не судим — не суди.  
Вечный демон внутри не пропал, но молчит,  
Голод битвы заснул — пусть и идол забыт.

Это третье крещенье: вода, жар, любовь.  
На кону у судьбы и невинная кровь.  
На краю не впервой — было каждый приказ,  
Но теперь выбор есть — может, в финишный раз.


End file.
